


Призраки Утопии

by Laki



Category: Air Gear, BioShock
Genre: Action, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Horror, Triller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laki/pseuds/Laki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Уме пропадает.</p><p>(Предупреждение: Смещенный в угоду автору таймлайн игр)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призраки Утопии

***

Когда Уме пропала, сестры Ноямано не находили себе места. Она никогда не исчезала надолго, а уж не появляться дома два дня подряд было совсем не в ее стиле. Но вот прошла неделя, а Уме словно провалилась сквозь землю. Рика использовала все свои связи, к поискам подключился и Килик, да даже «Генезис» с Симкой не остались в стороне. «Когарасумару» связались с «Трезубцем», Кайто обшарил все полицейские отчеты на случай, если девчонка попала под облаву, но нигде не было и следа Сироуме. Спустя две недели безуспешных поисков Рика скрепя сердце начала обыскивать морги, уже начиная смиряться с худшим, но и здесь ее ждала неудача: складывалось впечатление, что Уме вообще нет в Японии, ни среди живых, ни среди мертвых.  
Через мучительно долгий месяц в дом сестёр Ноямано, где царила мёртвая тишина, пришло письмо:

«Я знаю, где искать вашу сестру.  
63° 2′ N 29° 55′ W.  
Дерзайте».

На месте указанных координат не было ничего. Океан. Пустота. Ни острова, ни хоть какого-нибудь клочка земли. Сестры уже решили, что письмо было лишь чьей-то злобной издевкой над их горем, но через неделю после получения злополучной бумажки к ним зашел хмурый, мертвенно бледный Фалько.  
— Это координаты города, — его голос дрожал, словно каждое слово давалось с трудом, — Вам лучше не знать, как именно я добыл эту информацию, но она достоверна. Там чертов подводный город, и его хозяин чуть не убил меня, когда я попытался разузнать о нем больше.  
Фалько нервно стал щелкать пальцами, и только сейчас сестры смогли заметить бинты, на секунду показавшиеся из-под рукава рубашки. Похоже, ему досталось, но все равно его слова походили на какую-то дикую сказку. Страшилку для непослушных детей.  
— Но что бы там делать Уме? — голос Рики был тверд, а глаза смотрели холодно и отстраненно, — Как, черт возьми, наша сестра попала в этот гребаный город, даже если он и существует?!  
— Ее похитили.  
Рика и Микан зашлись истеричным смехом. Веселье покинуло этот дом вместе с Уме, и сейчас, от этого нервного смеха Ринго стало не по себе. Фалько, кажется, тоже.  
— Она не единственная пропавшая. За последнее время по всему миру начали пропадать девочки шести-восьми лет, удивительно, что похитили Уме, она ведь несколько старше, но факт остается фактом – она там. Под водой. В этом чертовом городе. Тот, кто прислал вам письмо, действительно хотел помочь.  
— Ты сказал, что встречался с «хозяином» этого города.  
— Это сложно назвать встречей, — Фалько передернуло от одного воспоминания о светящихся янтарем чужих глазах в темноте и массивного гаечного ключа в тяжелой руке, — Но я рад, что мы в итоге поняли друг друга. Он… он сказал, что нужно спешить.  
Чашка с чаем разлетелась в резко сжавшихся пальцах Микан. Под ее чертыханья остальные сестры напряженно вглядывались в ничего не выражающее лицо Фалько.  
— Она слишком взрослая и может не подойти. И тогда уже будет поздно.  
— Не подойти для чего? – Ринго сама не заметила, как перешла на шепот.  
— Я не знаю. Он сказал, что вы все увидите сами, — Фалько помедлил, а потом, кивнув, продолжил. — Вам дадут проводника. Все, что нужно – найти Уме и убраться оттуда ко всем чертям.  
Каждая из сестер все еще не могла поверить в происходящее: подводный город, до смерти перепуганный Фалько, странное письмо. Это все еще казалось дурацкой страшилкой, но если есть шанс, что Уме жива и ждет их там, под всей этой толщей воды, то они придут за ней, и этот город пожалеет, что посмел забрать их сестру.  
— Значит, мы ее найдем, — три голоса прозвучали одновременно, заставив Фалько улыбнуться впервые за всю их встречу.  
— Тогда вас ждет Восторг, девочки.

***

Восторг явно когда-то был подводной утопией: даже сейчас, видя из окна батисферы полуразрушенный город, нельзя было остаться равнодушным. Величественный мегаполис на дне океана даже в том состоянии, в котором он пребывал сейчас, вызывал трепет и самый настоящий восторг. Эндрю Райан и правда знал, что он делает. Это имя они узнали из короткого ролика, который автоматически транслировался в батисфере.  
Сейчас, стоя посреди изуродованной станции прибытия, каждый в их маленькой группе явно чувствовал себя неуютно. Сестры Ноямано собирались идти за Уме одни, но к ним присоединились Килик и Ом, чьи лица безапелляционно пресекали все возражения. Скрепя сердце Рика позволила пойти с ними и Агито — неизвестно, что ждало их здесь, под водой, и умелый убийца в их поисковом отряде был только на руку. Остальные, особенно беснующийся после отказа Икки, остались в Токио, и это было правильно.  
Света не было. Они пробирались вперед наугад. Звуки рассекающих воздух АТ зловеще разносились по коридорам Восторга. Весь пол был усыпан обломками и чем-то еще, наверное, брошенными вещами. О том, что среди обломков и чемоданов попадались и трупы погибших жителей города, они старались не думать. Хватило сдавленного крика споткнувшейся об одного из них Ринго, которая, не удержав равновесия, умудрилась еще и задеть разлагающуюся плоть рукой.  
АТ на ногах сейчас казались всем им не самой удачной идеей, но о том, чтобы прийти сюда без них, не могло быть и речи. Килику явно было неуютней всех, он нервно огладывался по сторонам, потеряв, пусть и совсем ненадолго, свое хваленое хладнокровие: после жизни в Башне он ненавидел замкнутые пространства. Зато Ом чувствовала себя явно в своей тарелке — подводный город для Королевы Воды был словно сбывшийся сказкой.  
Внезапно раздавшаяся пулеметная очередь заставила их броситься врассыпную.  
\- Отдай АДАМ, тварь! — жуткие вопли гулко отдавались в пустом коридоре. — Он мой, мо...  
Агито не зря называли Королем Клыка: именно он, мгновенно среагировав, навсегда прервал крики напавшего. Сестры Ноямано в этот момент даже порадовались окружающей их темноте — не было нужды видеть труп незадачливого выжившего в этом кошмаре горожанина.  
Спустя еще полчаса блуждания по полуразрушенным коридорам они наконец-то вышли в огромный зал: тусклый свет выхватил силуэты лифтовых шахт, уходящих в темноту. Помещение было огромным и в свои лучшие времена явно поражало богатством и роскошью. Это место походило на то, из которого можно было добраться в другие части Восторга.  
Но стоило им только приблизиться к одному из лифтов, как за спиной послышался режущий нервы истеричный смех, и изо всех щелей на них полезли люди. Хотя сложно было назвать людьми этих грязных, изуродованных существ в жутких масках и перепачканных кровью одеждах. Нападавших было, наверное, пара десятков. Хилые внешне, они все были чертовски сильны и обладали сверхъестественными способностями: волосы Ринго опалила огненная волна, в Килика кто-то швырнул чем-то наподобие молнии, а Рика еле успела отбиться от непонятно как оказавшегося за спиной врага. Но они победили.  
Микан вырвало сразу же после того, как окончился бой, стоило ей только увидеть месиво, что скрывалось под маской ближайшего к ней трупа. Ринго чувствовала себя не лучше. Ом побелела как полотно, и даже Агито потерял свою дерзкую ухмылку. Город, в чье изуродованное чрево они пришли почти добровольно, все больше походил на самый настоящий ад.  
У Рики в кармане подала признаки жизни выданная им Фалько рация.  
— Добро пожаловать в Восторг, — чей-то насмешливый голос совсем не разряжал обстановку, — С мутантами вы уже познакомились. Вам еще многих из них придется встретить на своем пути.  
Агито злобно скрипнул зубами. Их проводник, а это мог быть только он, явно издевался над ними.  
— Меня зовут Билли Парсон, и я помогу вам найти вашу девчонку.  
Рика сильнее сжала в руке рацию и вгляделась в окружающий их полумрак – наконец-то настало время действовать.

***

Аркадия встретила их непередаваемой красотой и спокойствием. Поверить в существование огромного парка на дне океана оказалось намного сложнее, чем в существование самого Восторга. После ужасов дышащего на ладан медицинского павильона почти не пострадавшая Аркадия казалась раем земным.  
Они были истощены и измотаны: нескончаемые бои, бесчеловечно изуродованные трупы в месте, где должны были помогать людям, постоянное напряжение. Чем дальше они продвигались, тем сильнее их душил этот город. То, что и изначально-то казалось непростой миссией, теперь и вовсе чувствовалось чем-то неподъемным, и лишь железное упорство гнало всех их вперед.  
Рика чувствовала свою ответственность не только за сестер, но и за находившихся с ними Ом, Килика и Агито – они не имели никакого отношения к трагедии их семьи, и им незачем было находиться рядом с сестрами в этом аду. Но она была безмерно им благодарна: без их помощи они вряд ли протянули бы тут долго.  
Невозможность драться в полную силу сильно била по нервам и истощала их еще больше – любая неудачно прошедшая мощная атака могла стать фатальной для них самих. Стены города и так дышали на ладан, а придись нечеловечески сильный удар по бесконечной череде окон, отделявших их от океана, — и не выдержит даже столь прочное стекло. О том, что будет после этого, никто из них старался не думать. Зато мутантам ничего не мешало атаковать их со всем упорством и изощренностью.  
Билли сказал, что им повезло. Что в городе сейчас крупная заварушка. Что все внимание и основные силы мутантов сосредоточены где-то очень далеко от них. Они слышали все эти сообщения, транслируемые из искореженных коммуникаторов. София Лэмб, мнившая себя хозяйкой Восторга, охотилась за кем-то по имени Дельта, и ее угрозы звучали весьма убедительно. Каждый из них мысленно успел если не поблагодарить, то хотя бы порадоваться, что благодаря шумихе их приход остался почти незамеченным. Осознавать, что бесконечно нападающие на них толпы мутантов — всего лишь малая толика от реальной опасности, было действительно жутко.  
Им всем нужно было передохнуть. Укрывшись в первом же пустом гроте, они все смогли наконец-то выдохнуть и забыться беспокойным сном хотя бы на пару часов. Первой дежурила Ом, глаза которой, несмотря на все происходящее вокруг, радостно блестели при виде воды. Грот и правда был очень красив. Он дарил ощущение спокойствия. Кувшинки на воде, яркие цветы, покрывающие стены и землю, чей сладкий запах разносился по всему гроту. Наверняка раньше сюда приходили влюбленные и устраивали пикники. Устало закрывая глаза, прежде чем погрузиться в сон, Ринго поймала себя на мысли, что хотела бы оказаться в этом городе намного раньше. Тогда, когда он был полон огней и роскоши, в садах Аркадии резвились дети, а в гротах точно так же, как сейчас они, отдыхали праздные горожане.  
Разбудил их нечеловеческий вопль – что-то бросилось из воды на задремавшую было на дежурстве Микан. Рика среагировала почти мгновенно, но этого было недостаточно: голова сестры уже успела скрыться под водой, а кинувшаяся за ней Ом только напрасно ныряла, раз за разом обшаривая весь грот. Атаковать никто не решался – все боялись случайно задеть Микан.  
Ринго уткнулась головой в колени, тщетно пытаясь сдержать слезы. Килик положил ладонь на плечо Рики.  
— Не вини себя. Что бы это ни было – оно слишком быстрое… Мы бы не успели в любом случае.  
Рика сбросила его ладонь и обдала Короля Самоцветов взглядом, полным леденящей ярости.  
— Не смей говорить о моей сестре, как о приемлемой потере, Килик! Да как ты вообще…  
— Стой! — Килик резко оттолкнул Рику в сторону, и обломок трубы ударился о стену за ними, — Здесь еще семеро!  
Способности Килика как нельзя лучше помогали им на протяжении всего пути, не подвели они и сейчас: возможность узнавать о приближении мутантов и их числе была поистине бесценной. Но даже это не помогло избежать потери Микан.  
Из грота они выбрались сущим чудом. Судя по всему, они нарвались на пауков и магов – так называл подобных мутантов Билли. Пауки были ловкими, гибкими, быстрыми ублюдками, а чертовы маги были еще и способны телепортироваться. Подлые удары в спину ожидали их на каждом шагу.  
Аркадия внезапно перестала быть раем. До батисфер они пробирались с боем. Рика и Ринго отказывались уходить без Микан, но у них просто не было возможности вернуться к злополучному гроту: мутанты теснили их, раз за разом неожиданно появляясь, стоило им только решить, что они наконец отбились.  
Когда они, израненные и уставшие, наконец-то достигли батисфер, выбившаяся вперед Ринго с криком отчаяния упала, разбивая колени в кровь. Рика в ужасе забилась в крепкой хватке Килика, даже Ом и Агито почувствовали удушающую волну страха и отвращения. На одном из деревьев висела Микан. Подвешенная за свернутую шею, изуродованная глубокими порезами по всему телу, она смотрела на них безжизненными глазами, в которых навсегда застыл леденящий душу ужас.  
Не знающий жалости Восторг торжествующе смыкал свои железные пальцы на их шеях. 

***

Ринго плакала и тихонько постанывала. Ей явно снился очередной кошмар, и Рика не нашла ничего лучше, кроме как еще крепче прижать сестру к себе. После смерти Микан ее и саму преследовали жуткие сны, в каждом из которых изуродованная сестра выныривала из воды, душа и утягивая ее за собой. Реальность же была намного ужасней любого кошмара.  
Батисфера до Парка Диониса, их возможного конечного пункта, опасно скрежетала и не выглядела особенно надежной, но у них не было выбора. После кошмара Аркадии площадь Аполлона встретила их мертвой тишиной. Билли сказал, что Уме может быть здесь, и они методично обшарили весь «Приют Маленькой Сестрички», но не нашли ничего, кроме истлевших тел и жутких громадин изъеденных ржавчиной и плесенью скафандров. Тогда они и узнали о Сестричках и Больших Папочках. Сестры Ноямано отказывались верить, что их Уме может уже быть желтоглазым монстром под присмотром одного из этих громил.  
Мутанты здесь им почти не встречались. Но от виселиц на главной площади, на которых покачивались искореженные скелеты с ошметками разлагающейся плоти на костях, они бежали как от огня. Слишком свеж был в памяти образ мертвой Микан.  
Их путь мог быть намного проще и быстрее, но Билли старательно уводил их подальше от развернувшейся по всему Восторгу охоты Софии Лэмб, да и многие части города уже были разрушены настолько, что в принципе больше совершенно не подходили для каких-либо перемещений. Поэтому, меняя батисферу за батисферой, проходя один район города за другим, они следовали своему извращенному маршруту.  
Ринго наконец успокоилась в ее руках, и Рика смогла немного расслабиться. Они теперь представляли собой весьма жалкое зрелище. Килик был ранен: рваный глубокий порез пересекал его правую руку, а спина была обожжена – кожа уже начинала покрываться жуткими на вид волдырями. Он закрыл ее собой, когда с крыши батисферы на них бросился мутант. Ом беспокойно дремала, пристроившись у противоположной стены, прижав к груди безжизненную левую ногу – одна из ее атак еще во время боя в Аркадии нарвалась на электрический разряд. Агито даже пришлось подхватить её, потерявшую от удара сознание. Она быстро пришла в себя, но вот мышцы левой ноги так замкнуло, что она просто обвисла безжизненной плетью. Но Ом никогда бы не стала Королевой Воды, если бы ей нужны были обе ноги, чтобы бежать. Сам Агито выглядел не лучше. Хоть Король Клыка и был единственным, кто все еще бросался в каждую схватку с поражающей кровожадностью и азартом, яростно разрывая и ломая чужие тела, но и он уже был испещрен ссадинами и ранами, а на шее красовался уродливый порез – кто-то из мутантов тщетно попытался перерезать ему горло.  
Рика и сама чувствовала бесконечную усталость и боль во всем теле. Ринго отключилась почти сразу же, стоило им только сесть в батисферу. Их тела уже не выдерживали бега. Но они обе упорно продолжали сражаться и идти вперед.  
— Вам нужно будет немного переждать внутри, когда батисфера прибудет, — рация ожила, и удивительно живой голос Билли приятно разбил гнетущую тишину, — Там сейчас идет бой, и вам лучше в него не ввязываться. Как только Дельта отбудет на Атлантическом Экспрессе, вы сможете продолжить свой путь.  
— Ты уверен, что Уме там? — голос Рики охрип и немного дрожал.  
— Она там. На этот раз я уверен. — Билли замешкался, что-то скрипнуло на фоне, но он продолжил, — Я оставлю вам чемодан с лекарствами на платформе. Не ахти, но вам не помешает. И да, как только заберете кейс, я заблокирую батисферу. Так что у вас будет время восстановиться и отдохнуть.  
Килик облегченно выдохнул. Рика даже представить себе не могла, как невыносимо болит его обожженная спина, остальные выглядели не лучше. А потому лекарства были для всех них манной небесной. Лекарства, отдых и ждущая их где-то там впереди Уме. Осталось совсем немного, и они покинут это место навсегда. 

***

Она стояла посреди фонтана. Лицо исказила безумная ухмылка, а правый глаз зловеще светился желтым в окружающем их полумраке. Вместо привычного комбинезона Уме была одета в грязное, вылинявшее платьишко и крепко сжимала в руке выдвижную иглу. Ринго бросилась к ней, но тут же была сметена тем, что они поначалу в царившей вокруг полутьме приняли за уродливую статую. Рика отдала бы что угодно, лишь бы не слышать жуткий звук бура и хруст ломающихся костей сестры. Килик с Агито атаковали одновременно. Ом, воспользовавшись моментом, скрыла их с Уме за водяным барьером.  
— Рика, сверху! — отчаянный окрик Килика, возможно, спас ей жизнь – подло атаковавший ее мутант забился в предсмертной агонии.  
От Большого Папочки стараниями Агито и Килика осталось только искореженное месиво. Рика отбилась от еще пары буквально свалившихся ей на голову мутантов. Смотреть туда, где мертвой грудой лежало тело ее сестры, она не решалась. Килик, быстро поняв это, накрыл то, что осталось от Ринго, своим уже порядком изодранным плащом.  
Ом склонилась над Уме, пытаясь ее растормошить, но все было тщетно – мозг младшей сестры Ноямано явно был поврежден. Оставалось надеяться, что не безвозвратно. Слишком дорого им обошлись ее поиски.  
— Уме, это я, Рика, твоя сестра.  
В ответ та закричала и забилась, пытаясь высвободиться.  
— Вы убили его! Мой мистер Баблс! Спаси меня, мисте…  
Рика разъяренной волчицей бросилась на Агито, который точным выверенным ударом вырубил Уме. Хрупкое тельце мгновенно обмякло в ее руках.  
— Еще немного и сюда весь Восторг сбежался бы! — Агито хмурился и зажимал дрожащей рукой начавший кровоточить порез на горле, — Мы ее нашли. Пора сваливать.  
Твердая рука Килика удерживала Рику за плечо, а Ом укоризненно покачивала головой. Агито сделал как лучше, и Рике стоило это принять.  
— Мы сейчас в главной базе этой фанатички Лэмб, — глаза Ом светились вызовом, — Спорим, она нас с радостью распнет, если заметит? Так что возьми себя в руки. Истошно вопящий ребенок — не то, что нам сейчас нужно.  
Рика обреченно прижимала Уме к себе и молчала. Изможденные друзья уже не казались ей надежной опорой, а впереди их ждала еще и не менее долгая и тяжелая дорога назад. Пробираясь все глубже и дальше в поисках Уме, каждый из них совершенно забыл, что придется еще и возвращаться назад. И сейчас облегчение от долгожданного обретения девочки сменилось отчаянием – все они уже давно перешагнули пределы своих возможностей, а смерти Ринго и Микан медленно, но верно ломали их изнутри. Они пришли сюда сокрушить этот город и забрать свое, но оказалось, что Восторг не прощает самоуверенных выскочек. Все они – легендарные Короли, вселяющие ужас и страх в души юных райдеров – были сметены не знающей жалости громадой Восторга.  
— Теперь вам нужно вернуться в медицинский павильон, — дрожащий голос Билли в динамике заставил их всех нервно вздрогнуть, — Убирайтесь оттуда. Немедленно.  
Им не нужно было повторять дважды. Мгновенно сорвавшись с места, они направились обратно к станции батисфер. 

***

Тяжело дыша, Ом прислонилась к массивной двери. Наконец-то оказавшись на холодных ступенях маяка, она сползла по ней вниз, обреченно утыкаясь лицом в колени, больше не в силах сдерживать душившие ее слезы.  
Парк Диониса забрал у них не только Ринго, но и Килика. Король Самоцветов самоотверженно пожертвовал собой, давая остальным возможность уйти. Из окна батисферы Ом могла видеть, как мутанты, набросившись одновременно всем скопом, буквально разрывают его тело на куски. Взмах – и в сторону отлетает его левая рука. Еще один – и Килик с криком хватается за то место, где раньше было его правое ухо. Кто-то из пауков поджег все еще отчаянно отбивающегося Короля Самоцветов, совсем не заботясь о буквально висящих на нем остальных мутантах. Те бросились врассыпную, но всю станцию уже охватило пламя – погребальный костер Килика теряющая от ужаса сознание Ом запомнила навсегда.  
По медицинскому павильону они продвигались молча. Их рваного усталого бега было достаточно, чтобы растревожить почти полностью разрушенные помещения и коридоры. Однако подвел их не он, а внезапно пришедшая в сознание Уме. Судя по всему, ее трансформация в Маленькую Сестричку либо прошла неправильно, либо все еще была не завершена: об этом говорил всего лишь один светящийся янтарем глаз и то, что временами она все-таки приходила в себя. Именно в один из таких моментов ее просветления Рика, несущая девочку, и потеряла бдительность. Уме с криком внезапно забилась в ее руках — и вот уже старшая Ноямано спотыкается и кубарем летит куда-то в сторону. Агито, вовремя успевший разорвать налетевшего на Ом из-за угла потревоженного криком мутанта, бросился к темневшему сбоку провалу лестницы, где скрылись Рика и Уме, но было уже поздно.  
— Уме! Уме, нет! Уме!  
На изломанном падением с лестницы теле сестры восседала безумно улыбающаяся Уме. Ее пальцы крепко сжимали чужую шею. С торжеством в глазах девочка наблюдала, как крик Рики перешел в жалобный хрип, а вскоре и вовсе затих.  
Агито с ужасом смотрел на мелкую тварь. Тихий шелестящий смех Уме резко перешел в вопль отчаяния.  
— Рика! Сестренка Рика! Рика, очнись! Рика…  
Уме трясла безжизненное тело сестры, сотрясаясь от рыданий. Внезапно плач снова превратился в давящий на нервы смех.  
Ом не выдержала и точным ударом разбила ей голову. Агито только коротко кивнул, и они отправились дальше.  
Атриум снова чуть было не стал их могилой. Ом никак не могла понять, откуда здесь столько мутантов – они убили многих еще на своем пути к Парку Диониса, но меньше от этого их тут не стало. Отбиваться всего лишь вдвоем было тяжело. Только с одной рабочей ногой Ом казалась мутантам легкой добычей. Спасала ее кровожадность, с которой Агито убивал врагов за троих. После всех этих потерь и смертей, он, казалось бы, стал драться с удвоенной силой. Усталость и измождение сделали Короля Клыка еще опасней, чем прежде. Ом не отставала, но в бою тягаться с ним уже не могла. К станции прибытия они пробились поистине чудом.  
Агито пропустил Ом вперед, точным ударом отправляя один из обломков упавшей колоны в полет – прямо на очередную порцию гнавшихся за ними мутантов. Памятуя о трагедии в Парке Диониса, Ом внимательно осмотрела батисферу, прежде чем к ней приблизиться – но не обнаружила ни следа мутантов. Кивнув самой себе, она обернулась и тут же зажала руками рот. Беззвучный крик просился наружу – на и так уже изрядно пострадавшей шее Агито опасно чернел провод. Наверное, мутант подобрал его где-то поблизости и не упустил возможности пустить в ход.  
— Ты виноват! Ты виноват во всем, чертов ублюдок! — истошно вопил он, все сильнее и сильнее затягивая обрывок проводки на шее Короля Клыка.  
Агито тщетно пытался вырваться или ослабить удавку – кровь из раны на шее заливала его руки и грудь, а рваный крик боли больше походил на сдавленный хрип. Ом бросилась было к нему, но обессилено рухнула, парализованная ужасом – мутант резко затянул провод, и голова Агито покатилась прямо к ее ногам. Ом не помнила, как она нашла в себе силы встать. Не помнила она и того, как отбилась от гребаного мутанта – о нем напоминал лишь тот самый обрывок проводки, который она с отвращением стянула со своей ноги и отбросила в другой угол батисферы. Кажется, она размозжила ему голову свободной ногой. Все, что она помнила твердо – это то, как она дрожащими пальцами нажимала спасительную кнопку запуска батисферы. Потом в ее памяти была лишь одна пустота.  
Вот и сейчас, беззвучно рыдая на ступенях ставшего для них роковым маяка, она пыталась выкинуть из головы воспоминания о том, что произошло там, внизу, глубоко под водой. Блаженная темнота стала бы раем. Больше всего на свете Ом мечтала стереть себе память, ну или хотя бы забыться спасительным сном. Но Билли сказал, что скоро за ней придет лодка. Что она должна ждать. Он говорил что-то еще, перед тем, как прервать связь, но ее затуманенное пережитым сознание не сохранило его слов для нее.  
Безуспешно утирая нескончаемым потоком текущие слезы, Ом смотрела на линию горизонта. Лодка обязательно скоро придет и заберет ее домой.  
Дом. О том, как она расскажет о произошедшем остальным, Ом старалась пока не думать. Главным было то, что кошмар наконец-то кончился. Они пришли сюда впятером, а домой возвращается лишь только она. Не такого конца они ожидали.  
Тихонько выдохнув, Ом запрокинула голову, провожая глазами садившееся солнце в его пути к горизонту.  
С другой стороны массивной двери раздался леденящий душу скрежет метала.


End file.
